


The Slayer & The Girl

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traumatic encounter with Angelus forces Buffy to realise she can't be the girl and the Slayer. She has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer & The Girl

The Slayer and The Girl

 

The hand on the back of her neck was cold. Buffy didn’t remember Angel being cold to the touch, but these fingers were like ice against her skin. 

“You will insist on wearing these little belts, won’t you?” Angleus chuckled, his free hand playing absently with the shreds of the skirt hanging around her legs. 

Squeezing one bare cheek of her behind Angelus pulled the soft, supple skin to the side, spreading her open as best he could with one hand. 

Buffy felt the wet head of his cock against her closed, puckered anus and she knew what was going to happen; she knew what Angelus intended on doing, and yet she stayed where she was, bent over a tombstone in a quiet cemetery with her ripped panties in a puddle at her feet. 

She didn’t move when the head of his cock breached her. Frozen in place,Buffy’s mind retreated from reality, refusing to believe this was happening to her; to them. His free hand gripped her hip to keep her steady and with all the supernatural strength he had Angelus thrust his hips forward. 

Buffy’s eyes widened and she cried out as she felt something tear; not just inside the virgin passage Angelus was brutally assaulting, but in her chest where her heart had once been whole and filled with the everlasting eternity of first love. 

Angelus groaned; a loud, satisfied sound. Dipping his hand between her legs, Angelus ran a finger along her slit. “Dry as a bone? I don’t understand, Buff. Usually your cunt’s dripping down your legs at the sight of me. You’re usually so damn eager for my cock I can smell your cunt a mile away. Don’t you love me anymore?” 

Her eyes closed as she tried to shut him out and focus on something else other than what was happening to her, but the rough thrust of two fingers inside her forced her back into the moment. Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat. 

She didn’t understand how this was happening, she was the Slayer, she had superhuman strength; and yet all that Slayer power seemed to have deserted her. The Slayer was gone; now she was just a girl suffering emotional and physical violation by the monster wearing the face of her one true love. 

“It would be so easy to get your cunt flowing for me again, but unfortunately I just don’t have the time for that tonight. Got a tight schedule. Not as tight as your arse, but pretty tight.” 

Holding her firmly between her legs he pushed her hips back, lifting her up on her toes. He drove forward. The movement forced him deeper and Buffy let out a strangled sound of pain. “That’s it lover. Take me right up inside you. You like my cock in you, don’t you, Buff? Couldn’t wait to spread your legs for me, could you?” Angelus chuckled, squeezing her none to gently and tickling her opening with the tip of his index finger. “You should always be careful what you wish for.”

Mercifully he stopped touching between her legs where Angel had been so gentle and loving. He gave her behind a sharp, stinging slap and Buffy bit her bottom lip her humiliation rising. The hand on the back of her neck tightened, pushing her down a little more, causing her behind and hips to rise slightly. Grasping her hip with the other hand Angelus pulled back and thrust again; penetrating her, severe and savage. 

Buffy cried out, tears stinging her eyes. Angelus grunted. “Ah, that’s it. Nice and deep.”He began moving in earnest taking her in a hard and brutal manner. “It’s right this, isn’t it? I was the first to fuck your cunt, only right I’m the first to fuck your arse too. Nothing like the tightness of a virgin, and you, Buff, you’re lovely and tight.” 

His pace increased until his cock was pounding into her body and he hit bottom in her with such force her stomach cramped and an agonised moan escaped her. Grunts and groans and twisted truths fell from his lips to assault her ears and Buffy could feel his balls slapping between her legs and the cool leather of his pants rubbing against the back of her thighs. 

Angelus came with a loud curse erupting inside her all cool and wet and sticky. Even the sensation of his cock leaving her bruised and bloodied body hurt. “Now, isn’t that a familiar sight, my come running down your legs.” 

She made a sound of distress and Angelus laughed giving her another hard slap on the behind. “There’s a first time for everything, lover. As you well know.” He laughed again.

Buffy had assumed that when she did go up against Angelus it would be a battle to the death, that she would have to drive a stake through his heart as she knew Angel would want her to; but now she realised Angelus had no intention of killing her. Giles had said Angelus excelled at torture and Buffy now understood what he meant. 

Zipping up his pants Angelus gave both her cheeks a particularly cruel squeeze before turning away and leaving her bent over the gravestone.

Buffy didn’t move immediately, her body was still frozen, almost as if it didn’t quite believe the ordeal was over. Like a spider curling its little body into a ball for protection, Buffy’s own body had followed suit in the hopes of limiting the harm to come its way. Limbs stiff she slowly pushed herself upright. 

The Slayer line would not end and be reborn tonight. Tonight she would live, tomorrow she would live and she’d keep on living; she’d live with this night for the rest of her life. This night would stay tucked away in the dark corners of her mind to invade her dreams,infest her soul and taint her memories of Angel and everything good and pure they had together. 

As Buffy stared down at her torn panties lying in the dirt the tears finally came. She was glad, proud even, that she hadn’t cried in front of Angelus. He must always see the Slayer; it would never do for him see the girl as Angel had. 

She ached, her body hurt, but Buffy wasn’t too worried. Her body would heal and quickly, her body belonged to the Slayer. Her heart was another matter, her heart would never completely heal; her heart belonged to the girl with tears running down her face, her heart belonged to Angel.

But Angel was gone and Angelus stood in his place.

The girl was filled with grief and despair at the thought of what lay ahead, for in her time of pain and misery Buffy was still the girl who wanted the comfort only the presence of the one she loved could bring.

She still wished for Angel.

But Buffy knew what she had to do; she was a Slayer and the Slayer would fight, the Slayer would find a way to destroy the threat Angelus brought to the world.


End file.
